Thank You
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Byakuya has a reason to thank Renji. HINTing, le yaoi - BR


-Thank You-

I tried, okay? And it's going up. I present, de-funking story number 1.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

-Thank You-

He had not seen Rukia in weeks, she was busy, he was busy – but seeing her now, smiling happily one moment, then telling him very sternly the next:

''Watch out for my brother on Monday, okay? Thanks.''

Renji was taken aback.

''Why?''

''Just do it, Renji. It would mean a lot to me.''

Rukia asked, and of course, Renji listened.

Monday morning was awkward, to say the least. Renji walked into the sixth division early but only then did he realize it was Monday. He tensed up and sighed a lot, Byakuya had noted. The air was uneasy.

Renji sighed again. Ever since Friday night drinking was ruined, he had been contemplating this favor asked of him.

Why? What for? What are you implying?

Rukia never acted strange, not deliberately, but now she seemed overly serious. So, what was going on? She would never ask for the promise without it being relevant. Monday morning then…Renji was tempted to forget about it.

He did not want to start questioning his captain. ''Hey taichou, are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale.'' Something like that was not at all suitable. He was not the uncouth type, well, sometimes. He was loud and brash, but faithful. ''Captain, I was told today may be sensitive for you. If you'd like, I could take over, and you can rest.'' The irony was killing him. There was no way he could confront his boss with concern, of all things.

Renji worried too much as well. He did not care, but… yet…he did. Go figure.

He would not ask, he decided, and just watch, be polite and pray the day passed by them quickly. His captain finally respected him, and admitted it, so the last thing Renji wanted him to know was that his little sister hired someone to convey her emotions. Renji was not concerned for his captain, no, he thought he was gorgeous, dignified, and very tempting.

He had to remember to play nice with his superior.

And it's not like he would deny that a certain amount of his thoughts were shamefully corrupted.

Thank you, Rukia, he mused, for making this awkward.

Monday was eerily normal, per say, the usual amount of business occurred –

there was paperwork, a quiet breakfast, and a lag until lunch. Byakuya reacted to his environment in accordance to his habitual pattern. Yes, no, and now – Abarai, focus. The afternoon spiked with activity. Renji trained, Byakuya had his captain's meeting, and they had tea before they parted for dinner.

Renji walked out of the office first and waited for his dismissal. Byakuya locked the premises and replied curtly, ''Dismissed''.

It was too hard for Renji to ask, ''Do you want to have a drink with me, before heading home?'' He swallowed his words, nodded, and stepped away. He listened to the footsteps departing him and their echo was hollow in his ear.

''Damn,'' he muttered and headed home.

Supper, stretches, and a shower, Renji finished his routine, had a drink and then sighed into the silence of his apartment.

''Captain, what's wrong?''

There was only one way to find an answer and that was with his captain.

He redressed and finished his glass, before meandering ­– it took time, but he knew where he was going. His fist, balled, rapped abruptly at the front door.

''Renji.'' That was his greeting, surprised, and yet serious.

It came from behind him, at a distance.

''Byakuya.''

''I was just about to summon you, lieutenant.''

He flinched at the formality. It was embarrassing considering where he stood, seeking what looked for him.

''What's-'' but the sentence ended. Byakuya appeared before him and even though Renji watched every slight movement, incredibly fast – it still unnerved him. ''-wrong?''

''Nothing is wrong. Nonetheless, come sit with me, please.''

There was a bench inside the courtyard, through which he strolled, attempting to compose himself like he did before his fist connected with the front door. There was nothing else said, just the sitting motion. Byakuya, this time, sighed.

Renji felt his heart race as his eyes stared. His fingers clenched, his breaths were uneven. The syllables were so family and yet difficult to pronounce. He felt he should inquire first to prompt further their contact. Say something reassuring and accept what he's going to say, Renji told himself.

Byakuya, however, did not speak either. He leaned, trusting in his body against Renji's and found comfort on his shoulder. Poised and silent, he sat, as Renji shifted closer, mixing his red hair with the black strands beneath his chin.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

**-EndE- **

lulz. You were expecting more, right?

XD

So, it's up to you as to why Byakuya is in a funk like I am. No matter, it's still bothering him and he's still giving thanks. Renji cares, we know that and Byakuya is thankful. Isn't it sweet?

I figured maybe he's down because it's the day that Hisana died (motivating influence) but it could be anything else, really. He needed something to calm himself down, being a young spitfire and all. I loved that chapter.

Whatever you chose, it still happened. At least, it did in my mind.


End file.
